


cambiando

by callievalpoli



Category: Plan B (2009)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callievalpoli/pseuds/callievalpoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana knows Bruno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cambiando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeats/gifts).



> I was going to provide a translation to Spanish, but got a case of the lazies. Hopefully this is what you were looking for yeats! I had a blast writing it! Happy yuletide, and all other holidays!
> 
> Warnings: for language equivalent to the movie subtitles (aka, quite a few swears including the f-word--actually _both_ f-words).

Ana has known Bruno forever. Ana _knows_ Bruno.

Ana _knows_ Bruno is a horrible boyfriend. He always has been a bad boyfriend--since they were in school together--since they first really got what boyfriends and girlfriends were--since they got their equivalent girl-parts and boy-parts and started to think about someone else touching them.

Bruno is selfish-- _so_ selfish. He never does anything for his girlfriends. Never calls them. Never initiates anything. She cannot count the number of times she's had a girl sobbing on her shoulder saying, "What did I do wrong? What did I do?" She's never known how to explain it wasn't them. It was all Bruno. It was _always_ Bruno. For some reason he could never stay with a girl for more than a few months. She's not sure if he has attention deficit disorder of the romantic variety, or if it's just that his ego is too big. No matter the reason, he always breaks the girl's heart before the there's any chance of attachment on his part.

(There was a reason they'd never dated, and it had nothing to do with the size of his cock. Bruno was hot as fuck. But even Ana wasn't that self-destructive.)

Part of the problem, Ana knows, is how very vacuous the girls Bruno always dates are. They are as empty headed as any celebrity star. Bruno's not like that, of course. It's the main reason they've stayed friends as long as they have. He's kind of a dick, but she's always really enjoyed his brain. And he's enjoyed hers, she's pretty sure.

That's what's changed, she thinks. Bruno is deep, but Pablo's like a fucking well. He can stare at the sunset for a half-hour, cataloguing the changes, planning on when to take the perfect picture. He's kind of a fag, really.

They're so different together. Ana's used to seeing Bruno being the center of some woman's world. She's not used to seeing the other side of things. From the first time she saw them together, it was like Pablo was the single bright thing in the room to Bruno--like he was the single heat source in a blizzard. Bruno stared at him, was wrapped around him, toying with him like a twelve-year-old. Actually, he still stares at Pablo like he built the world and handed it to Bruno on a platter. 

It's weird that they haven't changed more. Bruno swears-- _swears_ \--that they didn't fuck 'til the fall. (Actually, he swears they didn't 'get together' until the fall; if pressed, he'll actually utter the words 'make love,' and then she needs to fuck her current squeeze savagely to get the sentimental crap out of her head.) But, if anything, they've gotten less into public displays of affection since they've fucked. 

Before--before they were together--Ana's pretty sure it was Pablo who was shy. Now, when she watches them, any touch from Pablo has Bruno blushing like a schoolgirl. Their fingers brush, and Bruno looks at the ground, tucking his hair behind his ears, avoiding looking at anyone or anything for minutes at a time. Pablo kisses Bruno--on the _cheek_ for Christ's sake--and Bruno says, "Pablo," in a way that clearly means, "Stop!"

It would be different, Ana guesses, if she didn't _know_ Bruno. But she knows Bruno. She knows Bruno _so_ well. She knows Bruno too well. They've always shared all their sexual exploits. (One time he told her about how he'd gotten one of his girlfriends off over the phone and it was so hot, she actually got off to it later. She's never told him that.) It makes her worried.

"Bruno," she says, and she means, "what's wrong."

And he gets it. He gets her. They _know_ each other. "It's fine," he says.

"Bruno," she says, and she means, "tell me, you fuck."

And he says, "Did I ever tell you about Neverland?"

"Enough with fucking Neverland," she says, and she means, "enough with fucking Neverland." She grabs his chin, grabs his chin-scruff. "Tell me," she says.

"It's different with him," he says. " _I'm_ different with him."

"That's not good," she says. "You're supposed to be yourself. When you're with someone, you should be able to be yourself."

"No," he says. "I know. That's what I mean. I'm myself with him. It's... special."

She stares at him for a second, thinking, "That's so gay." She says, "You're such a fag."

He smiles, wiggles his eyebrows a little and says, "Oh, I know. You don't know the half of it." He continues smiling, but it changes somehow. "I'm in love with him, you know. I'm not sure if that changes things, being in love with him. Or, maybe, I'm only able to be in love with him because something's different. But-- God. I'm happy. I'm so _fucking_ happy. And he's so _fucking_ happy." 

She looks at him, and she sees it, his smiling mouth, and his smiling eyes, and his smiling, glowing face. She's not sure how she missed it, but maybe it's just that she's never seen him like this before. She's never seen him this happy. It actually makes her a bit sick. "God, stop smiling already. I wish I'd never asked. Crap. I'm going to throw up from the sappiness." 

He grabs her hand away from his beard, uses it to spin her in a lovely twirl. "Just wait 'til it happens to you. You'll get it then."

"It's never gonna happen to me," Ana says, pouting a little. 

"Oh yes it will," Bruno says, smiling with his eyes. 

Ana doesn't say, "It won't happen because I don't want it to," and she doesn't say, "it won't happen because we're different," and she doesn't say, "I could never be that kind of happy." She just says, "Okay." And Bruno smiles a new different way and tugs her into a hug and doesn't say, "It _will too_ happen," or, "we're more similar than you think," or "you can be that kind of happy--you have been--you will be again." He doesn't say anything, actually. But all the things he doesn't say add up and remind her just why they're friends. She pushes away from him, kisses him on the cheek. He smiles and smiles and smiles and twirls her until she's almost sick with it.


End file.
